


"i love her and that's the beginning and end of everything."

by psychiatrist_returning



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Love, Politics, Press Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning
Summary: a reporter asks c.j. about a rumor that you and donna are dating. is it true?
Relationships: Donna Moss/Reader, donna moss x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	"i love her and that's the beginning and end of everything."

“C.J.!” 

“Yes, Tommy!” C.J. pointed out to the crowd of reporters at the reporter in question. 

C.J. had expected a normal question about house republicans blocking the abortion bill from passing, but it was a new topic she hadn’t heard about from you, Donna, or anyone. “Is it true that Secretary L/N and staffer Donna Moss are dating?” 

C.J. raised a brow, “Now, this isn’t gossip hour, but I haven’t heard anything about it, what’s your source?” 

“There’s a photo of them holding hands that’s going around,” 

“Once again I haven’t heard anything about it, and it’s not my business or yours.” C.J. gave a piercing glare to the press room, “No more questions about it.” 

The crowd murmured back a quiet, ‘yes C.J.’ and went on with the briefing. 

~~~ 

From your office you watched the briefing with wide eyes, standing up you prepared to go and talk to Donna, but a certain Josh Lyman approached your door, “So, you and Donna?” he asked with a teasing smirk. 

You froze in place, stammering out an unconvincing, “No, that’s crazy.” 

“Sure,” 

“’scuse me.” you pushed past Josh who was leaning on your door frame, he sped up to meet you as you walked down the hall. 

“Hey, you know I don’t care. And I get it, Donna’s hot, and so are you.” you sent him a glare. “Sorry!” he put his hands up in mock surrender. You continued to where you saw Donna standing in the bullpen. 

“Are you going to C.J.?” she asked you, falling into step with you. 

“Yeah,”

“I was too.” you three fell into silence. Until Josh had to add something. 

“So, you two really dating-”

“Josh!” both of you exclaimed. 

“Sorry! I just know it’s going to be a nightmare, and you know all republicans are going to be homophobic and all that-”

“I know, Josh.” you said softer. 

As you all approached C.J.’s office you saw Toby and Sam looking at you both. “Before I say anything else, is it true?” Sam asked, as polite as always. 

You looked at Donna, and she offered a small smile, “Yeah, we are.”

“Oh, well congrats guys!” 

“Sam, as nice as you are we have a more pressing matter.” Sam nodded quickly as C.J. entered her office. 

She looked expectantly at the two of you, “We’re together.” you said sighing at C.J.

“The press is going to have a field day, and so are conservatives.” 

“I know and I’m sorry-” 

“Donna,” C.J. looked pointedly at her, “You did nothing wrong.”

You reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly. “I need you two to write a statement, so they can get over it.” she said to Toby and Sam. 

Toby looked shyly at the two of you, “You guys have anything to add?” 

“Just,” you looked down, trying to find the right words, “I love her and that’s the beginning and end of everything.”


End file.
